darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Stars of Hell
Characters: *Darth Aeacus *Daush E'Clet *Honor Harrington *Lexy Cole *Mazul Serq *Thon Bin *Ursa Copella *Lester Tourville *Ixtren Wallonis *Mercedes Harrington *Nava *Magenta Marr *Darth Judicar *Logan Cole *Dovar Lyle *Narek Taol *Bera Dukiil *Darth Iurus *Natasi Daala *Tam Vorn *Bombosa Binks *Lzah Vah *Vocari Alexander *Yuuzhan Vong Warrior *Jula Fhen *Tsavong Lah Location Kashyyyk Summary Darth Aeacus and Thon Bin were being tortured by Daush E’clet. In the last twenty minutes, E'clet's fleet had arrived over Kashyyyk, which was already surrounded by New Republic ships. However, a third of the forces had gone to help Hapes, and a nearby Yuuzhan Vong fleet was blocking them from Kashyyyk. Also, a fleet stationed in the Bothan Sector was arriving momentarily over Kashyyyk to smash the New Republic. Meanwhile, Honor Harrington, along with Ursa Copella, Lexy Cole, and Zekk Tyrus form Tri-Squad Squadron in the Blue Vein. They save the freighter Obmum from Coralskippers. Mazul Serq arrived with three fleets: Dominance, Conquest, and Defiance. The Defiance Fleet is holding off the New Republic at Hapes. The Conquest Fleet is currently at Kashyyyk with the Dominance Fleet also arriving soon. The Peace Brigade is also holding off the Republic with Conquest Fleet. Lester Tourville arrives with a flotilla of Imperial Ships lead by the Imperial Star Destroyers Fearless ''and ''Invincible ''and waited for orders from Grand Admiral Thon, whose Star Destroyer also arrived. Tri-Squad Squadron was able to convince ''Obmum to land on Kashyyyk and find faster transport before the Vong launched a think fleet of Coralskippers. Lexy was able to form a Force Meld with Zekk and Ursa, while trying to get Honor to join, Honor rejected the Meld but began to wonder if he really was Force-Sensitive. Ixtren Wallonis is using the Death’s Head ''as the flagship of the Peace Brigade Fleet firing at the New Republic, which was outgunned. Mercedes Harrington took her A-Wing Fighter and entered the fray with Spearhead Squadron destroying Wookiee Starfighters and E-Wings. E’clet entered the torture room and told the two Jedi that one of them would reveal who the Admiral in charge is and the other would be tortured. The next wave of Coralskippers knocked the ''Blue Vein ''to 45% Shields, at this point Honor joined the Meld and began pushing the Vong back. Serq’s Fleet destroyed multiple Capital Ships including a Star Destroyer, but began to wonder why their Starfighters are lasting better than the Capital Ships. After destroying most of the Coralskippers, the ''Blue Vein was coming up on a Yuuzhan Vong Frigate. Grand Admiral Thon Bin was able to call Admiral Tourville and tell him to go to Kashyyyk which he did and the New Republic Fleet from Hapes also arrived. The Battle of Kashyyyk was now evenly matched. Meanwhile, the Blue Vein destroyed the Frigate by launching multiple Proton Torpedoes at it. For a second, Honor refused to enter the Meld again because it had gone too deep. But they reassured him they wouldn’t do it again. During the Meld, “Ada” accidentally slipped that her name is Ursa. Lexy suggests that they land on Kashyyyk to restock their fighters, but she feels the presence of Narek Taol, Magenta Marr, Tenel Ka, and two Dark Force-Users (Zekk knows one is Logan Cole). Spearhead Squadron was destroying TIE Fighters when three of the six A-wing fighters were destroyed in the explosion of the Vong Frigate, she then followed the Blue Vein ''and the two escorting X-wings. Darth Aeacus sent on a call though the Force to Logan Cole and Darth Judicar telling them to rescue him and than E’clet would pay. Admiral Tourville sends Commander Shannon Foraker with a Squadron of TIE Fighters to the planet because the Vong have began to land warriors and troops. Darth Judicar and Magenta are heading for the ''Death’s Head and sends a message to Ixtren telling him to capture him and Magenta and they will “escape” to the Worldship to rescue Aeacus and Thon, instead Ixtren sends there coordinates to Serq and asks to take the Jedi prisoner. Mazul Serq was getting impatient with the fleets being even so he orders one of the Shapers to unleash the “Jeedai Dread Beasts”. Meanwhile, Logan Cole was plotting his own way to get to his Master, Darth Aeacus. Judicar reveals to Magenta that his Jedi name was Alkan Tuju and that he is going to find Aeacus himself and tells her that he is going to reject her out of the ship and she will protect herself in the Force and that Narek Taol will come and find her. Mazul Serq sends all Dovin Basals to attack Judicar, but nobody is to harm him. Nava, meanwhile, used Force Lightning to kill Coralskippers and slaughtered many warriors in order to find Logan Cole so he can kill him and afterwards he would save Ixtren from the Vong. Logan landed in the same hanger as Judicar so he can find Aeacus. Mazul Serq has the way to E’clet’s prison cells cleared so that the Jedi can get to Aeacus, so they can trap them. Dovar Lyle entered the system looking to hunt Bera Dukiil because she supposedly killed Cardeva the Hutt. Narek Taol also begins to head for the Worldship. Bera Dukiil was also heading for the Worldship looking for Daush E’clet, dodging her way thought Coralskippers with her X-wing. Nava found Aeacus and Thon and freed them, but soon The Watcher and Thon Bin get into a Lightsaber Duel. Meanwhile, on the Death’s Head, scanners indicated that Mercedes’s A-wing was destroyed and that she is dead. Ixtren left the ship in charge of Bido, a Squib. Judicar and Logan split up, with Logan using the ventilation systems to reach Aeacus. Tri-Squad Squadron begins to head to the Worldship. Judicar finds Aeacus because he falls into the trap set by the Vong and gets captured but before he can be taken, Aeacus awakens and kills all the Vong in the room. Narek orders an Evac Shuttle to pick up Magenta and they both enter the Worldship. Aeacus finds E’clet and engages him in a duel to avenge Sev’s death, quickly slicing off his hand, jumping in the air and killing him by slicing the saber though his midsection. Magenta and Narek fend off the Vong in a hanger and Magenta senses where Judicar is and they go after him. Meanwhile, Dovar Lyle saves Bera Dukiil and pretends he is an ally and they go to the Worldship. Narek and Magenta find Judicar unconscious with Aeacus and he charges Narek and Magenta. Nava and The Watcher fight and Nava wins. Nava finally sees his father, Thon. But The Watcher possesses him and Nava says he will destroy The Watcher’s body and spirit by using The Force. Mazul Serq tells the Vong to release the Voxyn and to be careful about the Jedi. Nava is defeated by The Watcher who defeats him using illusions. The Watcher announces to everybody on the Worldship where Nava and Thon are. Logan arrived and saw Magenta and Narek ready to take on Aeacus. He waited to see who would take the first move. Darth Iurus watches the battle saying that the Sith should go to Korriban. Judicar woke up and saw the way Narek was looking at him and he wished he had his Lightsaber. Lexy senses that Logan is in danger and quickly rushes to the Worldship with Honor and Ursa. Natasi Daala in her Star Destroyer Equality ''entered the battle asking to help the Imperials in this fight. The Dominance Fleet arrived in system and the ''Death’s Head ''said to target the freighter ''Blue Vein. Aeacus deactivated his saber and apologized for being so into his rage. The Blue Vein ''was able to land on the Worldship without the Peace Brigade ship hitting them. Admiral Daala’s Maw Irregular Fleet was able to cripple multiple Vong capital ships, and Lester Tourville ordered the Imperial Fleet to protect her. Mazul Serq’s forces are being overwhelmed. He demands that all forces fight to the death and show no mercy as he cleaves off his right hand. Mercedes was indeed alive. She was restrained, but quickly escaped and realized she was on a Vong ship. Ixtren hears her homing beacon and asks Serq to release her, Serq says he will. Lexy Cole finds the Force-Users and tries to figure out why Logan is acting so strange. Logan says he senses Lexy’s child in her (Zekk Tyrus is the father) and he Force Grips her. Ursa threatens Logan, which The Watcher Force Grips Ursa. Thon calls for reinforcements while Nava slowly dies and calls out the spirit of Kervus. Logan then used Force Heal on Judicar and waited for Aeacus to give him an order. The Watcher defeated Thon and Nava turned to yell at Logan. Lexy fell unconscious as two groups of Vong were coming and Honor ordered Ursa to heal Lexy and she saved her from death. Daala refuses to let her ships get attacked but will help Tourville get troops in the Worldship. Mazul Serq ordered all fire on the Imperial Star Destroyers and was able to completely destroy it. Meanwhile, Aeacus ignited his saber and Force Pushed Logan against the wall and told him not to harm the Jedi. Ixtren Wallonis began to retreat away as the Yuuzhan Vong begin suicide runs. Tam Vorn was in an Embrace of Pain and a Vong Warrior began to escort him away because of a disturbance. Serq was angry at Wallonis for retreating and ordered the Vong to fire one-eighth of their firepower at the ''Death’s Head. Lester Tourville watched as the Invincible was destroyed and they began to fire at the Worldship. Mercedes’s Vong escort to the Hangar was killed by Imperial Stormtroopers and they knocked her unconscious. Honor Harrington was able to kill a Fero Xyn (Pre-Voxyn) but suffered a broken rib in the process, while other Fero Xyn attacked the Jedi and Sith. Narek Taol and Magenta Marr were able to defeat there Fero Xyn. Bera Dukiil and Dovar Lyle also entered the fray, killing Fero Xyn, while nobody was looking Dovar slipped a knife under Bera and apparently killed her. Ixtren’s ship was being hammered by the Vong, with their shields failing, Ixtren had the idea to destroy the Worldship to rid himself of Serq and flee the battle to fight another day. Honor was continuing to kill the incoming Vong squads, along with Magenta, Lexy, and Judicar. After killing Vong after Vong, Aeacus says they need to leave, but as they do, Magenta turns around and goes after one more Fero Xyn, but it’s an ambush and four more show up. One of the Fero Xyn begins to slash her back and poison pours though her body. Aeacus says they must continue and leave Magenta, one of the Warriors captures her and takes her to Serq. Ixtren continued to fire at the Worldship and received a message from the New Republic saying that afterwards he would be capturing anyway and so asks Bido to send a transmission to the Imperials. The Jedi and Sith reached the Hangar and Narek noticed Tam Vorn running to the Hangar while Lexy tells her R4-D9 droid to fly her ship back to Tatooine, she also notices Nava and Thon running to the Hangar with the Vong following him. Tam Vorn was under attack by the Vong but he created a Force Barrier and allowed Aeacus to kill the Warriors. Mazul Serq offered Bombosa Binks, the second in command of the Peace Brigade fleet and said to fire on the Ixtren Wallonis to become a “legend” of the Brigade. Bombosa agrees and orders all Brigade vessels to fire at the Death’s Head. Lzah Vah lead a squad of Vong against Judicar and Lzah pulled out Judicar’s Lightsaber. They fought, and Lzah seemed to be winning and nearly sliced Judicar in the chest. Meanwhile, Jula Fhen was shooting down Coralskippers in her X-wing. It seemed before Lzah was able to kill Judicar, Judicar was able to shoot Lzah across the corridor apparently killing him. Nava and Thon were injured during the battle and so Lexy and Honor carried them to the Blue Vein. They boarded the ship with Lexy saying goodbye to her brother Logan for the last time. Daala agrees that they should let Ixtren join the Imperial Fleet. The Imperial Fleet begin to fire at the Bombad Bruiser. Bombosa and HK-00 moved the ship behind the Worldship to provide it as a shield. Vocari Alexander and the Chancery Battalion entered the system and began firing on the Peace Brigade. The Worldship was being torn and ripped up and Serq decided to move the ship. Judicar did not get into any ship and ran back to the prison where Aeacus was and could not find Magenta. Lzah Vah awoke and was told to find Judicar, which find proudly did. Warmaster Tsavong Lah contacted Serq and ordered him to retreat as he did not want to lose the Worldship. One of the frigates went on a suicidal run and destroyed Thon Bin’s Star Destroyer. Lester ordered all fighters to protect their capital ships. Ixtren broke all ties to the Peace Brigade as he saved a Star Destroyer from the Vong. Dovar Lyle went back to where Bera Dukiil’s body was and picked her up and took her with his ship. The Battle of Kashyyyk was over. The New Republic had won this battle. Vocari’s Battalion suffered some damage and were stuck in Kashyyyk until he could make repairs. Lester told Ixtren that they had Mercedes and that he could come on-board to get her. They find her and Tourville convinces her that the Remnant isn’t like Palpatine’s Empire and she accepts it and Ixtren heads to Myrkr to find Ysalamiri. Inside the Worldship, as it was leaving, Judicar killed the onboard Yammosk and fled from the Worldship. Jula Fhen headed to Mandalore. Lester Tourville than contacted Vocari Alexander and asked him to join his Imperial Fleet, Vocari agreed as long as he could still be independent. On board the Worldship, Serq told Lzah Vah to join him on his new Cruiser Warclaw and they were going after the Hutts next and promoted him to Subaltern. Aeacus abandoned Judicar and left him calling him a “mediocre Sith” and so Judicar decided to get “captured” by Ixtren and demanded information about the Vong so Ixtren gave him all the info on Bombosa and the Peace Brigade and so Judicar will give him Aeacus.